The First
by aaetha
Summary: It's fleeting and gentle and not at all what you imagined your first kiss to be like. Mostly because you weren't expecting it and honestly you're basically still in shock about this whole thing and oh my god you were not expecting that at all.


It's fleeting and gentle and not at all what you imagined your first kiss to be like. Mostly because you weren't expecting it and honestly you're basically still in shock about this whole thing and oh my god you were not expecting that at all. It's all pretty overwhelming and you just curl up in a ball and cover your face with your hands and manage to mumble out a muffled "I think I need a moment, please."

"Of course," Roxy says, and she just waltzes out of the room like everything's fine and dandy but it's not because blimey, she just _kissed you on the mouth_.

There were no choruses of angels, and you didn't get this feeling that she was 'the one'. It wasn't like the world just snapped into place and you understood everything. You weren't suddenly sure that you want to be with her and only her forever. It was just her lips against yours, soft and warm and tasting vaguely of lip gloss and cotton candy. And you didn't passionately kiss her back or whatever it says in all of the cliché fanfictions you've read, you just kind of sat there in total and complete shock and it was over before you even realised it had started.

Yet somehow without being what you expected, and without being like anything you've ever read, it's still this shining, perfect moment in an otherwise terribly mundane day. And when you think about it right now you find a smile spreading across your face as you lay, facing the ceiling, on her bed and nudge several journals and a stuffed cat out of your way.

Even her pillow smells like cotton candy and you bury your face in it and kick your legs wildly to try and express all of the raw emotions that you're feeling right now. It started when you two were hanging out at school and she stole your folder and stumbled upon some of the drawings you'd done.

Most of them were fine, but there was that one of Callie kissing Roxy which wasn't even totally safe for work because of some wandering hands and there was even a story to match it. You really should have kept that somewhere different.

And then she invited you over after school, which was totally normal because you're 'bffsies' and do stuff together all the time, so you tried to pretend there wasn't a tangible awkwardness between the pair of you and you smiled and agreed. Things were pretty normal for about an hour and at some point you got tired of brainstorming wizard stories and playing chess and dancing around with cats so you both collapsed onto her bed, and somehow ended up stretched out next to each other, with her head a little higher up than yours.

And Roxy gave you this heavy-lidded look and you see the slight shimmer of pink above her crease and the thin, sharp line of black eyeliner just above her lashes. She leaned in and said, just under her breath, "So, Callie, how about that drawing, hmm?" You could literally feel the blood rushing to your face, and your wig was probably slipping off of your head but you had more important things to think about, mainly that you needed to respond.

"Oh dear," you said, stalling for time, "It was just... erm, I'm not entirely sure I..." you trailed off because you really had no good explanation other than you let your hand draw whatever it wanted. Roxy made this contented "mmm," sound, and then she leaned down and

kissed you.

Before you knew it you were staring into her eyes, and you'd never before noticed just how pink they really are. You know she's explained to you multiple times that she actually has pale grey eyes and it's just the blood vessels showing through, but they're really a vibrant, piercing pink that seemed to be looking straight into your soul.

And now that you've reviewed all this in your mind, you try to evaluate what to do about this tingly feeling just above your stomach that's recently started to appear every time you look at your best friend. It's fairly overwhelming and sometimes makes you stumble over words and look foolish, but sometimes makes you want to float and bask in it. It's a good feeling, right now.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself and straighten your short, curly white wig, then step out of the room. Roxy's right there, around the corner. You simply walk up and let her envelop you in her arms, her pale skin sharply contrasting your dark skin.

"Hi, gorgeous," she says, leaning down to nuzzle your head. You involuntarily grin, and tilt your head slightly upwards to rest on her shoulder. "Hello, love."


End file.
